


День рождения

by 92AlexM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/92AlexM/pseuds/92AlexM
Summary: Иногда она принимает все слишком близко к сердцу.Ну или вроде того. Первый фик тут.





	День рождения

Она сказала, что выключи телефон на весь день. Ха. Не смогла продержаться и часа и снова появилась в онлайне. Я улыбнулся и нажал на окошко чата с ней и набрал быстрое _"Привет"_. Через пару минут она ответила, _"Здравствуй"_. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, я продолжил; _"С днём Рождения, Куколка"_. После этого она молчала минут десять. Почему-то я даже заволновался, не ошибся ли? Я посмотрел на календарь. На нем ясно, черным по белому написано ' **9 февраля** ', и даже отмечено несколькими звёздочками и шариками, с небольшой припиской снизу листочка, ' **День рождения Алекс** '. Я снова посмотрел на телефон. Никаких новых сообщений. Решив, что она занята, я уже было хотел положить телефон на тумбу и забыть о нем, но он пиликнул. Новое сообщение. Я открыл чат, " _Спасибо, Баки :)_ ". Обычно она сразу отвечает. Невольно появилась мысль, что что-то не так.  
" _Все хорошо?_ "  
Снова молчание.  
" _Алекс?_ "  
И снова она ничего не отвечает. Уровень волнения стал повышаться. Вдруг у нее какие-то проблемы? Или того похуже? Пытаясь отогнать негативные мысли, я быстро встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты, хватая со стола кошелек и паспорт. До ее общежития минут 10 пешком, если по прямой. Надо ещё по хорошему зайти в магазин, купить ей что-нибудь. Я порылся в карманах толстовки, запихивая в них кошелек с паспортом. Что она хотела... Черт. Она никогда не говорит, чего именно хочет. Дарить деньги? Я не настолько безответственный. Бутылку вина? Простите, "Прокисшего виноградного сока"... Нет, тем более, она сочтет меня за идиота...снова. Быстрым шагом я спустился на первый этаж. Там стояли Стив и Сэм и что-то обсуждали. Мысленно я выругался. До того, как они успели что-то сказать, я сразу отрезал,  
-Привет, извините, поговорить не могу, дела.  
Стив удивлённо смотрел на меня долю секунды, затем пожал плечами, мол, "Окей" и не стал рпсспрашивать. Сэм вообще, похоже, не отреагировал. Ну и отлично. Спускаясь по лестнице на улицу, я пытался вспомнить, где есть ближайший магазин. Сунув руку в карман джинсов, я понял, что забыл телефон в комнате. Снова выругался придется по памяти. Пока шел, замечал всякие мелочи: Как Ванда и Вижн играют в шахматы, как Тони хвастается своим новым изобретением, как Наташа болтает с Клинтом. Снова отвлекаюсь. Так, баскетбольная площадка, спортзал. Кажется, за ним был какой-то магазин. Решив проверить, хоть и потрачу время, я свернул возле спортзала. Будь там будь там... Отлично. Он все ещё тут. Совсем небольшой, единственный на весь чертов кампус. Наверняка и очередь.  
Я открыл дверь и заглянул. Как ни странно, никого, кроме продавца, нету. Я расслабленно выдохнул и подошёл к холодильнику с алкоголем. Просканировав взглядом бутылки я заметил парочку с медовухой. Кажется, Алекс упоминала, что любит ее. Я открыл холодильник и достал этим две одинокие бутылки. Оплатив их, я дополнительно прихватил каамельную шоколадку и потопал обратно в сторону женской общаги.  
Приближаясь к общежитию, процент девушек на квадратный метр возрастал. Первокурсницы, стоящие или сидящие своими кучками, обсуждали всякую фигню. Начиная тем, кто лучше, тот парень из футбольной команды или новый учитель, с кем бы из старшекурсников переспали, и подобное. Черт, кажется я слышал даже свое имя, но решил не реагировать. Вполне спокойно пройдя мимо консьержки, я поднялся на второй этаж левого крыла и пошел к концу коридора. Третья дверь с конца, но даже за несколько метров до нее я услышал какую-то унылую музыку. Надеюсь, это не из ее комнаты... Но приближаясь ближе, я лишь убеждался, что это ее музыка. Та, депрессивая, "I want to kill you". Она всегда ее включает на повтор, когда ей плохо. Я вздохнул и подошел к двери. Подождав, когда музыка чуть подтихнет, я постучал. Это был не конец песни, но она замолчала. Через полминуты двеоь приоткрылась и в проеме появилось лицо Алекс. Ее глаза красные и опухшие, похоже, что она плакала. Какого хрена?  
-Привет еще раз. Впустишь? -я поднял руку с двумя бутылуами и немного улыбнулся.  
Девушка сначала смотрела на меня, затем на бутылки и после этого отошла, открывая дверь шире. Я зашел в комнату и девушка закрыла дверь.  
-Это...извини, что без подарка. -я повернулся к ней и успел заметить, как она вытирает глаза рукавом кофты, -Ты плакала? Что случилось?  
-... Все в порядке, Джеймс, правда. -выдержав секундную паузу произнесла девушка.  
Я приподнял одну бровь, не веря. Ну и, собственно, не постеснялся это огласить.  
-Не верю. Ты не плачешь, если все в порядке. -я поставил бутылки на комод и подошел ближе к девушке.  
Я, конечно, знал, что она слабая в этом смысле, что может расплакаться даже от какой-то простой мысли, но это... По ее виду можно сказать, что плакала она долго. Она подняла на меня свои красные глаза, всхлипнула и снова расплакалась, закрывая лицо руками. Я вздохнул снова и обнял ее, прижимая к себе. Минуты две или три мы просто стояли так, я ждал, пока она успокоится. Скоро ее плечи перестали дрожать, а сама она выдохнула и положила руки на мою грудь. Черт, они у нее такие маленькие... Даже не думая о своих действиях, я перевел свои руки на ее ладошки и чуть сжал их.  
-Если хочешь, я могу побыть с тобой, куколка.  
Она не ответила, а лишь кивнула, прижимаясь лбом к моему правому плечу. Левой рукой я погладил ее по голове. От движения, кажется, она даже напряглась и уставилась на мою руку.  
-Почему ...она жужжит? -удивленным тоном спросила девушка.  
Этот вопрос поставил меня в тупик даже. Буквально секунду думая, я пытался вспомнить... Что я ей не показывал свою руку. Да и никому вообще. Не считая Стива и Сэма.  
-Она просто... -неуверенно, черт,- Я боюсь, что ты не захочешь со мной видеться, если я тебе покажу.  
Она перевела удивленный взгляд с руки на мое лицо, затем обратно.  
-А что...не так?  
-Это не важно, куколка, поверь. -сновв звучу как неуверенный девственник, твою мать!  
-Знаешь...я расскажу, что у меня случилось, но ты сначала покажешь мне свою руку.  
Сначала я даже афигел от такой наглости. Но видя ее все еще удивленное, и слегка недоумевающее лицо, я рассмеялся и снова погладил ее по голове.  
-Хорошо. -я кивнул и снял с руки перчатку.  
Ее взгляд сразу упал на мою кисть. Ее глаза так раскрылись...я не мог понять, она в ужасе, или в восхощении. Даже то, как она взяла меня за руку, я не сразу понял ее эмоции. Она аккуратно осмотрела каждый мой палец, провела пальцами по металлическим пластинам.  
-А она ...вся такая? -снова тихо спросила Алекс. Я кивнул.- Покажешь?  
Я кивнул. По ее взгляду я понял, что она хочет ее видеть. Решив не нагнетать, я отошел от нее и снял толстовку. Сначала я даже решил, что ох как зря это сделал, увидев, как она закрывает рот обеими руками. Но как только я собрался надевать кофту обратно, я почувствовал ее руки на своих плечах.  
-Джеймс, -тихо начала она,- не надо. Не закрывай. Я хочу ее видеть.  
Я даже удивился, решив, что мне послышалось. Но видя, как, с какой надеждой она на меня смотрит, я опустил руки и положил толстовку на тумбу. Я...я не понимаю. Почему ей не противно? Почему она не убегает с воплями, или не выталкивает меня из комнаты?..  
-Она...твоя рука... -она снова взяла меня за руку, одной погладила ладонь, второй провела к моему плечу,- Она прекрасна, Джеймс. Почему ты ее прячешь?  
-Я... Я не знаю. Наверное, я просто стесняюсь ее. -снова звучу неуверенно, тру правой рукой затылок. Молодец, Джеймс, показывай ей свою неуверенность, тупой увалень.  
-Не надо. -она сплела свои пальцы с моими и чуть сжала их.- Она мне нравится, очень. Не прячь ее, пожалуйста.  
Смотря на нее я почувствовал, что смущаюсь. Щеки слегка закололо. Черт, как же стыдно за себя! В ответ я лишь кивнул и погладил ее руку. Она улыбнулась. Кажется, она забыла, что плакала чуть меньше десяти минут назад. Не думаю, что хорошая мысль напоминать ей об этом, поэтому я кивнул в сторону позабытых бутылок.  
-Как насчет скромно отметить Твой день?  
Алекс посмотрела в сторону кивка и улыбнулась, увидев бутылки. Да не с простым каким-то там пивом, а с медовухой. В нетерпении она облизнула губы и кивнула.  
-Я не против, Джеймс. -не отпуская мою руку, она потянулась и взяла обе бутылки.  
Как только напитки были в ее руке она потянула меня к своей кровати. Нет, не думай ни о чем такой, мать твою! Мы просто друзья... Просто друзья... От этой фразы стало немного грустно, внутри все похолодело, а по телу прошли мурашки. Хорошо, что она этого не видит. Она забралась на кровать и потянула меня к себе. Я сел с краю кровати, но она потянула меня к себе. Она дала мне одну бутылку, свою открыла ударом крышкой по тумбочке. Я улыбнулся и пальцами левой руки легко отщелкнул крышку. И снова в ее глазах я вижу это восхищение. Покачав головой, мы стукнулись бутылками и пригубились к горлышкам. Отпив немного она опустила бутылку и выдохнула довольно.  
-Обожаю. -Алекс облизнула губы и улыбнулась. Я посмотрел на нее. На ее губы, на ее язычок... Черт, я даже поперхнулся. Она, испугавшись, сразу поставила свою бутылку на тумбочку и похлопала меня по спине.  
-Тише, осторожно, куда ты торопишься? -она погладила меня по плечу.  
-Извини, куколка. Задумался о...фигне. -я вытер рукой несколько капель пойла и слюны с губ.  
-Какой же?  
-Это правда не важно, Алли...  
Услышав такое новое прозвище, она уставилась на меня и я наблюдал, как медленно ее лицо заливалось краской смущения. Я хихикнул на ее реакцию.  
-Ну..а... Правда. О чем ты думал? -она погладила меня по руке и подсела чуть ближе.  
-Я думал о... Нас. О тебе и мне. Ну, мы, в смысле, как пара... Ты мне очень нравишься, с самого первого дня. Черт. Я даже боялся, что у тебя кто-то есть... Ох. Несу всякую херню. -я ударил себя по лбу.- Я думаю, мне лучше уйти, пока я еще какой-нибудь фигни не ляпнул.  
Алекс снова взяла меня за руку, останавливая. Я посмотрел на нее. Она смотрела куда-то вниз. И только через минуту, видимо, обдумывая то, что я сказал, она подняла взгляд на меня. Такой, по-детски удивленный взгляд.  
-Я...и ты? -переспросила она.  
-Да. -я кивнул.  
-Ну... Я думаю... Что можно попробовать. -она улыбнулась и погладила мою руку.- Если ты не против. Ты ведь мне тоже нравишься, Баки.  
Теперь была моя очередь афигевать. Я смотрел на нее, раскрывая рот, как рыба, не зная, что и сказать.  
-Ты.. но... Ты правда..?  
-Да, Джеймс. -она улыбнулась и поцеловала меня в щеку.  
Я почувствовал, как на моем лице растянулась широкая и счастливая улыбка. Поставив свою бутылку на тумбочку, рядом с бутылкой Алекс, я крепко обнял девушку. Она засмеялась и обняла меня тоже.  
-И никаких подарков мне не нужно. Этот-самый лучший. -она погладила меня по щекам и осторожно, будто бы боясь, поцеловала меня в губы.  
Ее губы такие мягкие... Словно плюшевые. Я невольно подался к ней, продолжая поцелуй.  
-Я люблю тебя, Алекс. -сказал я после того, как поцелуй был закончен и погладил ее по щеке ладонью.  
-И я тебя люблю, Джеймс.


End file.
